


Let Her Go

by TwistedType



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedType/pseuds/TwistedType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 159: It was the same ego, whether staring back from blue eyes or darker ones. So much the same, yet so different.</p><p>Charlie/Bass/Conner</p><p>Charlie's torn between two lovers. </p><p>((This is only one part of the prompt. My other fic, the Bass/Miles/Charlie one is no where near finished. But I figured I should show y'all I am actually working on stuff. It's just slow coming.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

Charlie pushed her hair behind her ear, lips twisting upwards in a hesitant smile, portraying the demure bride. Her eyes were trained down the aisle on Conner, who was looking back at her with shining eyes. It made her breath catch, the emotions she found there twisting a different image in her mind. It was the same ego, whether staring back from blue eyes or darker ones. So much the same, yet so different.

Her heart thumped painfully, an ache that had been there for days sharpening to the point of intolerance. Her eyes watered and she bit the inside of her cheek, never losing that closed lip smile. It was terrible, trying to hide her broken soul under piles of forced happiness. The weight was crushing her, while the world looked on oblivious to her suffering.

She chanced a sideways glance as she walked, gripping her bouquet that much harder when she saw him. Bass. The look he wore was stoic, just a man watching a wedding. Completely removed from the situation, with guarded eyes.

It made her want to scream. She was doing this for him, and he couldn’t even spare a smile. A frown. Something to mourn the loss of her love. To comfort her as she took these steps for him.

_“Go. He loves you. Let him love you. We will never work, Charlotte. Never.”_

Her eyes flashed back to her groom, tears streaking down her face. An image of uncontrollable happiness to everyone else. Damn, she wished she loved him. Loved his dark curly hair, and mischievous eyes. Loved his crude humor and cocky charms. Loved the way he held her at night, nose nuzzled against her neck.

She wanted to love him so badly it hurt.

But he was never the one she wanted. Even with their first encounter in New Vegas. He’d been nothing but a placeholder. A year later and her love for Bass stood strong. Maybe even grew stronger. She loved every single part of him. So much it broke her. The dimples that flashed when he smiled. The way his dark-blonde curls had started to lighten with hints of gray. The deep, hearty laugh only Miles could pull from him. The way he watched her as she fell asleep, fingers trailing up and down her arm. The songs he would hum to her when the dreams came to be too much.

She loved him with all she had, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he wanted.

_“I want you to marry him, Charlie. He’s my son, and he deserves to be happy. After everything I’ve cost him, he deserves to marry the woman he loves.”_

_“What about what I want? What about who I love?”_

_“He’s a better man than me, Charlie. He’ll treat you right. You both deserve to settle down together. To start a family. I’m an old man. That future isn’t in the cards for me anymore.”_

_“But I love you.”_

_She paused, finally seeing him through angry, wet eyes. “But you love him, more.” The words were a whisper, pushed out of her lungs with the weight of reality. He might have loved her, but he loved his son enough to give her up._

_“Then do this for me, Charlie.”_

When Conner asked her to marry him three weeks later she said yes with unshed tears in her eyes. It hadn’t felt real. Nothing had since Bass had finally let her go. She was walking through a heavy fog of hurt, and she didn’t know if she would ever feel right again.

“You ready?” Conner asked. His self-assured grin was bursting with joy. He really did love her, and she hated that all she could muster for him was a strong fondness.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He gently took her upper arm, leading her towards the waiting minister. “I love you,” he said, leaning over to place a chaste kiss near her forehead.

Charlie swallowed, pushing back the sobs that wanted to burst forth. “Love you,” she murmured, eyes gazing past his dark features to his father. She always had, and she always would love Bass. They may be related, and so much the same, but her love for them wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued. I realize I left it hanging. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
